Lihat Kami, Kazekage Sama!
by vialesana
Summary: Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa kehidupan di luar jauh lebih 'keras' dari kehidupannya. Selama ini Gaara mengira bekerja sebagai pemimpin desa merupakan pekerjaan tersulit. R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> Semi Canon, OC, no romance, etc.

.

**Lihat**** Kami, ****Kazekage**** Sama!**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

Tiga anak-anak berlari melintasi jalanan berpasir di bawah puncak mentari yang terik. Masing-masing anak-anak itu menggendong keranjang dan gancu. Dengan kondisi wajah serta pakaian lusuh, mereka turut bergabung dan berdiri dekat kumpulan para warga di depan gedung Kaze. Hari ini, merupakan hari di mana kelima Kage mengunjungi Sunagakure untuk melaksanakan rapat. Raikage, Hokage, Tsuchikage, dan Mizukage memilih kediaman Kazekage sebagai tempat rapat. Maka, tak heran jika warga Suna berkerumun hanya karena penasaran dengan sosok pemimpin dari negara lain.

"Itu mereka!" salah seorang anak laki-laki di antara ketiga anak itu berseru seraya menunjuk ke deretan kereta kuda yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung Kaze.

Kedua temannya menoleh serentak. Kereta-kereta itu tampak mewah dan berwarna elegan. Kuda-kuda coklat yang menariknya besar dan kuat. Kendaraan tersebut berjalan bersama para pengawal yang menunggang kuda di sebelah sisi kiri-kanan. Warga Suna yang berkumpul di sana saling berbisik ketika kereta para Kage melewati mereka.

"Wah, aku jadi mau menaiki kereta kuda itu!" seru salah satu anak lainnya sambil memasang pandangan kagum.

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya!" seorang anak perempuan yang berdiri bersama mereka mengeluh. Ia mencoba berjinjit dan melompat, melempar tatapan di keramaian. Tapi tubuh cebolnya tak sanggup menyaingi tinggi badan orang-orang di hadapannya. Anak berumur 8 tahun itu menyerah. Ia mendesah panjang, lalu memutuskan berjongkok, menonton para Kage dari sela-sela kaki warga Suna.

Gadis kecil itu mengernyit, seolah kegiatan yang dilakukan butuh keseriusan tinggi. Ia mendapati sosok Gaara, Sang Godaime Kazekage tengah menyambut kehadiran pemimpin Kage di depan gedung Kaze. Sepasang alis anak itu bertaut semakin dalam, memerhatikan satu persatu penampilan para Kage.

Pertama Tsuchikage, meski bertubuh kecil, sebaliknya ia adalah Kage tertua. Terbukti ketika Tsuchikage turun dari kereta kuda, ia langsung memegang pinggang sambil mengerang kesakitan. Kedua Raikage, tampaknya pemimpin bertubuh besar dan kekar itu adalah pemimpin terkuat, bahkan oleh Kazekage Gaara sekalipun. Dan Kazekage, tak perlu diragukan lagi bahwa ia adalah pemimpin termuda sepanjang masa dalam sejarah kepemimpinan Kage. Walau begitu, kecerdasan dan kekuatannya tak boleh diremehkan. Otak Kazekage kurang-lebih setara seperti Kage lainnya. Gadis kecil berkuncir kuda itu sempat terkejut, mengetahui dua wanita yang ternyata merupakan Hokage dan Mizukage. Ia pikir selama ini jabatan Kage hanya dapat disandang oleh kaum pria. Rupanya kaum wanita tak mau kalah. Mereka ingin menunjukkan betapa hebatnya mereka dalam memimpin.

Kegiatan berlangsung beberapa menit hingga Sang Godaime Kazekage mempersilakan tamunya memasuki gedung Kaze. Kerumunan warga perlahan-lahan berpisah meninggalkan gedung. Anak perempuan itupun pergi bersama dua temannya.

"Kage itu hebat, ya. Aku mau jadi Kage." salah seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat di antara mereka berujar.

"Kita tak mungkin bisa menduduki posisi Kage." anak laki-laki lainnya berujar.

"K-kenapa?"

"Pengetahuan kita masih kurang untuk menjadi seorang Kage. Bagaimana mau menjadi pemimpin jika pengetahuan kita tak cukup? Lagipula menjadi seorang Kage tidak mudah."

Si anak laki-laki berambut coklat mendengus, "Aku tahu, tapi aku percaya kita bisa. Yang membedakan cuma 'posisi'. Iya kan, Sachiko?"

"Iya," gadis itu mengangguk setuju. "Tidak ada yang tak mungkin. Jika kita yakin dan terus bekerja keras, impian kita akan tercapai." ia melanjutkan.

"Lihat, Sachiko saja sependapat denganku."

"Haaa... berisik!"

"Hei, kalian berhenti bicara! Lebih baik kita kembali bekerja mumpung masih siang!" si anak perempuan mengusulkan.

.

.

Sang rembulan yang memancarkan cahaya kuning pucat menyembul sungkan dibalik awan-awan kelam. Pria bermata _aquamarine_ melangkah dengan jubah putih biru Kazekage-nya, melewati berbagai pertokoan yang telah tutup nan sepi. Waktu menunjukkan 11.00 malam, nyaris tidak ada warga berlalu lalang saat itu.

Hari ini, kegiatan bersama para Kage cukup panjang. Berbagai pembahasan berjalan sempurna meski sempat ricuh karena perbedaan pendapat. Walhasil, beberapa Kage harus memijat pelipis akibat pembicaraan yang memeningkan.

Gaara menghela panjang. Tubuhnya merasa tak enak sejak pagi. Lemas, mungkin adalah penggambaran simpel akan kondisinya. Yah, tampaknya lembur kerja selama tiga hari berturut-turut sukses menyebabkannya begini. Gaara ingin lekas mengistirahatkan diri di kediamannya untuk menutup kelelahan.

"Tch!"

Sang Kazekage berhenti melangkah. Pandangannya mendadak berputar. Ia terhuyung, penglihatannya buram. Seketika Gaara berlutut, mengerang kesakitan sambil mencengkeram rambutnya. Ia berusaha berdiri, namun sisa tenaga rupanya tak cukup bertahan. Gaara pun tumbang di atas jalanan berpasir. Lambat laun kedua kelopak matanya menutup. Sepasang daun telinganya menangkap suara teriakan anak-anak kecil sebelum kegelapan menguasai semakin jauh.

.

.

"Nghh..."

Gaara membuka mata. Ia terdiam, kemudian melepas tatapan sekeliling. Pemimpin Suna itu menautkan alis, merasa bingung akan keadaan. Gaara bangun, duduk bertumpu pada kedua tangan. Benar, ia bukan di dalam rumah maupun kamar, tapi... di dalam sebuah bangunan kecil. Bangunan itu sudah sangat rusak. Atapnya berlubang sana-sini. Temboknya retak-retak, tampak sebentar lagi akan rubuh. Di sana tak ada barang-barang, kecuali dua lilin yang digunakan sebagai penerangan. Dan Gaara, ia tidur beralaskan koran serta beberapa tumpukan dus bekas untuk bantalnya. Tak ada kasur atau lampit.

'_Siapa yang membawaku kemari?_' pikirnya.

Pintu geser tiba-tiba terbuka. Tiga anak kecil melangkah masuk seraya menggendong keranjang dan memegang gancu di tangan mereka. Gaara tak bersuara. Matanya agak terbuka lebar. Ia memerhatikan anak-anak di depannya tengah meletakkan keranjang dan gancu di pojok ruangan sebelum anak-anak tersebut menyadari tatapannya.

"K-kazekage-sama sudah sadar?" salah satu anak melongo.

Ketiganya segera mendekat. Mereka kemudian duduk di samping Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama baik-baik saja?" tanya si anak perempuan berkuncir kuda.

Sang Pemimpin Suna mengangguk kecil tanpa suara. Ia lalu angkat bicara, "Kalian... yang menolongku?" tanyanya ragu.

Mereka manggut-manggut bersamaan.

"Kami menemukan Kazekage-sama pingsan. Karena tak mendapat pertolongan, jadi kami bawa kemari." anak laki-laki berambut coklat menjelaskan.

"Ini di mana?" Gaara bertanya lagi.

"Di tempat tinggal kami, Kazekage-sama. Waktu itu kami kebetulan menemukan tempat kosong ini. Karena tak ada penghuninya, kami gunakan sebagai tempat tinggal," jawab anak laki-laki satunya.

Pemimpin Suna itu memicingkan mata, "Kalian... tinggal di sini?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk kembali.

"Maaf, kalau tempatnya tak nyaman, Kazekage-sama. Tapi, cuma ini yang kami punya," kata gadis itu.

"Tak apa-apa. Terima kasih kalian telah menolongku," Gaara berujar. "Lalu, di mana orang tua kalian?"

Anak-anak itu seketika membisu. Kondisi ruangan begitu sunyi setelah pertanyaan tadi terlontar.

"Orang tua kami tidak ada. Mereka semua meninggalkan kami." si anak perempuan bergumam berat.

Gaara terkesiap, entah kenapa dapat membaca gurat kesedihan pada wajah mereka. Ia tak menduga, anak sekecil mereka tinggal di tempat hancur seperti ini untuk berjuang hidup tanpa sosok orang tua. Semestinya anak-anak seumuran mereka menerima kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan dari ayah dan ibunya. Tapi, hal tersebut tak bisa mereka jangkau meski mereka sangat menginginkannya. Padahal sejak Gaara masih kecil, ia menerima banyak kebutuhan mewah dari sang ayah. Orang tuanya membiarkan Gaara bersenang-senang dengan berbagai mainan atau teman-teman di Akademi. Ibu dan ayah turut memanjakan Gaara, tak mengizinkannya bekerja terlalu keras.

Sakit, perasaan itu seolah berhasil menghujam dada Gaara. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa kehidupan di luar jauh lebih 'keras' dari kehidupannya. Selama ini Gaara mengira bekerja sebagai pemimpin desa merupakan pekerjaan tersulit. Setiap hari ia selalu berurusan dengan sederetan dokumen serta memberi misi pada para Shinobi. Namun, semua yang Gaara lakukan tak ada apa-apanya dibanding pekerjaan ketiga anak itu. Mereka masih di bawah 10 tahun, tapi sudah mencari nafkah sendiri. Sungguh, ia begitu bodoh juga egois. Ia adalah seorang pemimpin, yang seharusnya mengayomi dan memerhatikan seluruh warga Suna, bukan menelantarkan orang-orang seperti mereka menderita di balik kepemimpinannya. Di saat ia bisa tidur dalam tempat mewah dan makan enak, justru rakyat kecilnya mengalami hal sebaliknya. Ke mana kau selama ini, Gaara? Sang Kazekage membatin pilu.

Pria itu menelan _saliva_, mencoba berbicara. "M-maafkan aku."

"Tidak masalah, Kazekage-sama." si anak perempuan berkata sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

Hening, tak lama terdengar suara perut berbunyi nyaring, tanda kelaparan. Seorang anak laki-laki di antara mereka menunduk malu seraya menggaruk belakang kepala, "Tadi itu... suara perutku," katanya, sementara kedua teman dan Gaara diam tercengang.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Gaara.

"K-kami memang belum makan, Kazekage-sama," aku si anak laki-laki.

Gaara pun tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu, tunggu di sini. Aku akan membeli kalian makanan."

"Eh? Tapi Kazekage-sama..."

"Tak apa. Aku pergi dulu, kalian tetap di sini." tanpa basa-basi, pemimpin muda itu bergegas meninggalkan tempat sebelum anak-anak itu sempat menahannya.

.

.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama!" seru anak-anak itu, menghampiri Gaara yang menjinjing satu kantong plastik putih besar bertuliskan market 24 jam.

"Ini, makanlah," perintah pria berambut merah itu.

Mereka menerima pemberian Gaara, lalu dibukanya kantong plastik tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika melihat banyak roti isi, minuman, dan makanan ringan di sana. Ketiga anak-anak itu memandang tak enak pada Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya salah seorang anak tak mengerti.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku pergi membeli makanan. Dan semua yang ada di kantong itu untuk kalian. Bukankah kalian lapar?" jelas Gaara.

"B-benarkah, Kazekage-sama?" si anak perempuan bertanya tak yakin.

Sang Pemimpin mengangguk.

Anak-anak itu seketika menyeringai lebar. Mereka berlarian memeluk Gaara, seolah makanan pemberian tersebut begitu berarti bagi mereka, "Terima kasih, Kazekage-sama!" ucap tiga anak itu tanpa melepas dekapan.

Gaara tak bergeming akibat perlakuan mereka. Namun, ia pun akhirnya turut tersenyum simpul. Ia berlutut, balas merengkuh tubuh mungil anak-anak itu. Kehangatan dan kenyamanan perlahan membaur menyelimuti perasaan Gaara. Ia tak peduli dengan bau tak sedap yang menguar dari anak-anak itu. Saat ini yang ingin Gaara berikan adalah kasih sayang. Tangannya membelai kepala-kepala mereka, seakan ia seperti seorang kakak yang menyayangi adik-adiknya.

Mereka bertiga melepas dekapan Gaara, kemudian mulai menyantap makanan pemberian Gaara. Pria itu tersenyum, memandang anak-anak itu tengah asyik melahap roti isi maupun makanan ringan bersama-sama. Rasanya lega apabila anak-anak itu tertawa. Gaara tak pernah turun langsung melihat perilaku rakyat kecilnya sepanjang ia memimpin karena kesibukan di gedung Kaze. Namun akhirnya ia pun tahu, sejauh apa penderitaan rakyat kecilnya, sejauh apa rakyat kecil membutuhkan sosoknya. Malam ini, Gaara menerima pelajaran berharga, yang akan menuntunnya sebagai pemimpin yang lebih peduli dan adil. Gaara berjanji, bahwa ia akan membuktikan cinta kasih kepada rakyatnya.

'_Kami-sama, terima kasih,_' batin Gaara.

.

**The End**

.

makasih udah baca fic saya ^^  
>maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata atau apapun di dalamnya Y_Y<br>**Review please?** ^^

**05.55 PM**  
><strong>09.12.2011<strong>


End file.
